Always there
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: I don't think Brittany deserves Santana. So it's going to be a story where Santana comes back to her senses and break what ever it is going on between her and Brittany. her best friend Quinn is there to offer a shoulder to cry on and if Santana wants maybe a little bit more. Santana finally understands that love was always there. Quintana
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Spencer here. This is my second story and I'm really really happy. I have this great idea for the story and I can't wait to finish writing this.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Feel free to judge me and to tell me what you think. Thank you!**

...

"You told me." I tried to yell at her through the tears threatening to come out "you told me you want to be with me." the tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks "you said that when you and Artie will break up you'd be with. Did you lie? Did you. Fucking lie?"

She tried to reach and touch my arm but I didn't let her. I didn't care that in 2 minutes the bell will ring and kids will start floating to the parking lot. "Don't touch me" I yelled. I felt Like giving up, just let go and break in the middle of the lot. I looked up to her eyes and they were shining from Tears, a darker shade of blue. No she wouldn't make me feel bad now, I'm not going to let her see how much a single word she says can affect me so bad. I turned around and started running like my life depended on it. I didn't turn around when I heard Brittany yells to me and I didn't turn around when I accidentally bumped an old lady.

I got home and heard laughing from the kitchen. Probably my brother and his football team. I knew they would question my early appearance in the house, and would tease me until I'll spill the beans. So I quickly and quietly went up the stairs and locked my bedroom door behind me.

Looking around the room made me feel a little bit better. My room is the awesomest room alive. My amazing parents let me redecorate it last year for my sweet sixteen, they even bought me a car. A black BMW. They aren't filthy rich or something, it's just I'm there only little daughter with 3 brothers.

I look around and someone tidied a bit. The room is pretty big, I have a queen size bed in the middle with dark red shits. Dark purple walls and a black writing desk in the corner with a Mac book sitting on it. I look over to my closet and smile a little bit when I see someone managed to close him, I assume it was my mami.

I throw my bag on the bed before grabbing a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt with a picture of me on a horse when I was eight. When Quinn and I have sleepovers that's the shirt she always sleep with so I kind of like it cause it smells like her. Once I asked her what's the obsession with this particular shirt, she just shrugged and said it's remains her of a time when I was actually cute.

I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy from all the crying. And my lower lip was bruised from the habit of biting it when I'm nervous. My light make up was smeared and I looked like a scary clown. I smiled a sad smile to my reflection and started cleaning my face. After I was done I decided it wasn't enough to wash this terrible day off me so I hop in the shower. Memories from Me and Brittany's fight flashed across my closed eyes as I washed my hair slowly. I shook those thoughts out of my head and left the shower.

After drying my hair and putting on clean clothes I felt million times better. I throw my dirty clothes into the hamper and went back to my room. I opened the night stand and searched for the latest book I was reading. It was king of my guilty pleasure, beside Quinn no one knew about my love of reading. I am after all the Cheerios captain. The book I'm reading this days is little women, not the first book I would pick but Quinn insisted it was the best book she ever read. It really wasn't so bad.

I guessed I lost track of time while reading cause after what felt like five minutes, which was after a short glance on the clock four hours, I heard a knock on the door. "Mija, dinner is served in fifteen." My mom said. I heard the tiredness in her voice. working so hard as a teacher every day and then coming home and making a dinner for a small army must be really hard on her. I let out a soft agreement sound and shut the book. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and left my room jumping to stairs at a time.

Downstairs I went into the living room where I saw my brothers Daniel and Ethan playing the play station. "Piggy, you need to press other buttons instead of the ex one all the time" Ethan told Daniel playfully while tickling his sides.

"But I'm winning Ethan." Daniel pouted cutely.

"there is a different between winning and being lucky D."

Ethan is my older brother. He is eighteen, In The middle of his senior year in school. We go to the same high school- "William McKinley high school". Ethan is the quarterback of the football team and thanks to him they win every game. he is the most popular guy in school. Yep, the Lopez family rules there. Anyway, he is a great guy who just received a football scholarship to Ohio states university and an awesome big brother to me and to Daniel Who is only five, he is so charming when he'll grow up I promise he'll be a great lady man.

"both of you suck." I said and sat between them on the brown leather couch. "at least little piggy have style while doing this." I said and the little sweetheart flashed me a toothy grin. He paused the game and got up to kiss my cheek.

"I love you Sanny."

"I love you to big guy."

"hey, just when I stated winning? Come on Dani let's continue." Ethan said a bit annoyed.

"Ethan come help your old mama." My mom yelled from the kitchen. He mumbled something I didn't catch and got of the couch to go help.

"why are you sad Sanny? I don't like seeing you sad."

I didn't know how to say it without scarring him for life. My parents and brothers knew about my liking girls and they all excepted it but Daniel was only five. I don't know how to explain to him about my girls trouble. It's not really trouble though, It's just really complicated. What should I say, me and my friend/fuck buddy/the girl I like are fighting? Kind of a thin ice I'm walking on here.

"I'm ok baby." He gave me his famous pout. "Just had a long day with a lot of homework and it's sometime hard to handle." I brushed his hair aside the way I liked it and continued "just grown ups trouble. You'll get there piggy."

"If you need me I'm always here."

"Everyone dinner is on the table. Two minutes before it will wait on your beds instead." My mom threatened. Daniel run to the table and I followed suit.

I'm a bitch. I know it. Everyone know it. There is a couple of theories why. My favorite id that being gay in secret makes me mad at the world or something. I think I'm like that because we need amazing people near us, and the fact I have all of this layers makes me awesome, one of my many layers is bitchy. the only people who I barley snaps at are Daniel cause he is just to darn cute and Quinn.

I sat at my sit and looked around me. on the table where five plates. Green salad, potatoes and some sort of meat who looked good. My father sat at the head of the table, to his left were my mother and to his right me. Next to me sat Ethan and next to my mom sat Daniel.

"How was school today Santana?" My father asked while cutting is piece of meat.

"It was ok. Nothing much happened." I said while playing with my salad. "Ohh, I go an A in my chemistry test that was last week."

"Good job."

We ate in silence from there on. It wasn't an awkward silence though. When we all finish eating I took the plate and started washing them in the sink. I heard noise behind me and turned around a bit scared.

"Jesus, it's just me. I came to help." Ethan said And began drying the plates I washed. "Thought you wanted to talk about what happened at school today." I looked at him with horror probably in my eyes, I thought me and Brittany's little chat went unnoticed by the other kids is school. Ethan understood what my line of thinking "don't worry." He quickly said "I just looked for you at the end of the day seeing if you wanted a ride home, and according to Brittany you two fought and then you left." He sighed and asked "what happened?"

I really didn't want to talk about it, we'll not to him. again it looked like he understood. "Sorry, I not this is not place I'm just concerned about you."

"I'm a big girl Ethan. I will be ok. I just really am not ready to talk about it. Not yet." I gave him the biggest smile I could, which was pretty lame. He just shrugged and left. After finishing with the dishes I climbed upstairs to my room. I went under the cover, tomorrow is a new day I thought to my self as I drifted of to sleep.

...

**hey guys. Please tell me what you think. I'm really excited about this story. Hope ya'll like it. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you'll enjoy reading this.**

**any suggestion, comments, requests and so will be excepted with open arms. Tell me what you think, thanks :)**

...

The next morning I woke up happy. Last night I decided I need to find a plan to get Brittany back. I had it all figured out, the first step is to convince Quinn to help me out a little. Actually, this is the part I least worry about, Quinn is always there for me. I know she will be here for me this time around.

So, with my new fighting spirit I got out from bed with so much pep I almost tripped. I went to my bathroom and settled on a quick shower, I went through my beauty products and found my vanilla shampoo. I smirked lightly to myself as I closed the shower door. I've noticed that whenever I use my vanilla scent shampoo it does something to Brittany.

After a quick shower I searched my closet for a cleancheerleading uniform. I put it on and checked myself in the mirror _'yep, I look hot'_ I thought to myself. I pulled my her in to a perfectly tied pony tail and then applied a bit of mascara, and used the reddest lipstick of mine I could find. Then I tied the laces for the ugly white snickers coach Sue made us wear.

I took my bag and went downstairs I had an early morning practice, now with nationals on the way coach has gotten a tiny bit crazy. Every morning at six am sharp practice starts, and then every afternoon at four pm practice starts again.

It was quiet in the kitchen, well I didn't expect anyone so early in the morning. I went in the kitchen with the intention of getting myself an apple. There was my mom standing over the sink, washing dishes and humming quietly to herself.

"Good morning Santana I hope you weren't planning on leaving without a kiss goodbye to your mother."

I hated when she does it, I didn't make a single noise and she still knew I was here, that's so annoying. So of course I rolled my eyes. "Don't do this. they can get stuck and what will you do then? I ain't playing laughing mija." she said with a serious tone.

Quickly I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed an apple from the ball sitting in the middle of the dining table. "Stop acting like this you know it creeps me out when you do so." I told her while heading towards the front door.

I slipped into my car and turned on the heat. Winter is coming back again, I should drive slower now. instead of turning left to school I turned right to Quinn's place. That wasn't something out of the ordinary, that why I didn't bothered getting out of my car, knocking, waiting and so and so. I pick Quinn up at least three times a week, usually I don't wait longer than five minutes till she's out the door and heading towards my car all smiling. Today wasn't an exception and there was my favorite blonde practically hoping to the car. she wasn't wearing sweats, but she did wore her cheerio's jacket. _'I hope it won't get to cold today'_.

"Hey S."

"Hey Q."

The car ride was silent, a comfortable silence. we got to school ten minutes before six. "You want to go sit in the sun for a little bit?" Quinn asked and I nodded in respond, we started walking to the court. "Soon this damn lima whether will hit us and we wouldn't be able to spend a single day outside."

"Wow Quinny, talking dirty aren't we?" I asked her playfully. I saw her visibly gulp and then she stopped walking.

"Amm... what?"

"You said damn." I pointed out. Her face expression changed from shocked to confused to angry to sad and then back to confused. "You never course."

"Oh right."

We sat on the bleachers and stayed silence for a couple of minutes, both of us just enjoying the warm sun and the cool air. I sat two bleachers higher and a bit to the left while watching the sky. Quinn looked forward on the court. After a minute more I looked at Quinn. The way the sun hits her in the early morning made her look even more beautiful, from where I was sitting you couldn't even see she had Beth. She lost all the baby fat a while ago and she has abs for crying out loud.

"Quinn." She turned around to look at me. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure anything for you San."

I smiled at her worlds. she smiled back at me. "Me and Brittany kind of had a fight yesterday." She wasn't going to interrupt me, I saw it in her eyes. "Well not so much of a fight, it was more her. Telling me. She doesn't want anything to changed between us." I said between choppy breathes. "Well.. Say something." I asked.

"Still waiting for the favor part."

"Right."

"Whenever you are ready. I'm sure coach Sue doesn't mind waiting until her captain feel like coming to practice." She smiled her annoying half smirk. I gave her dead eyes in return so she smirked harder knowing it's always makes me giggle like a little child. Right on cue I let out a small giggle.

"well, I have this plan. I'm going to show her I'm girlfriend material and that I'm good enough for her." I broke eye contact with her and lowered my head to the floor. "But I really can't do this alone and I was wondering maybe you could help me."

I looked up only to find Quinn looking at her hands instead of me. "Look..." I was interrupted by a loud noise.

"OK LAIDIES, MOVE YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND START RUNNING LAPS. SAND BAGS, Q I'M TALKING TO YOU. COME ON DOWN NOW." coach yelled throw her megaphone. Quinn and I looked at each other and started laughing like crazy. "NOW." She sounded way scarier this time.

"Come on Q, she'll kill us."

I yanked her hand and we ran together to the field and joined the other running girls, I left her hand and ran next to her 20 laps. Practice was uneventful. Brittany didn't really looked at me but I wasn't taking this too hard she'll be mine.

After practice me and Quinn were forced to run five more laps because we were late. "next time come sooner." couch told us before leaving the field with Becky following suit. Then we went into the showers. All the other girls including Brittany already left. I took my clothes and started showering, Quinn did the same.

"So what did you think about what i told you before? will you help me?"

"She told you she likes it when the only thing between you is sex and you still planning on show her how you two can have more when she clearly doesn't want that?"

I was glad she was with her back to me cause I felt those damn tears trying to get out again. I tried to keep my voice steady as possible. "What do you want me to do? just give up on her? because that is not going to happen."

I heard her closing the water and leaving so she could change. I did the same but I stayed by the showers to change. It's not like I didn't see Quinn naked, cause I have.. A lot of times. Me and Quinn know each other since we were three years old, there were a lot of baths during the years. But now, after I came out to her and told her that I am gay I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable around me, it is not like anything changed between us, we even became closer, I just don't want to lose her and I'm kind of afraid that seeing her naked now will cause some unwanted feelings.

After I got dressed and waited long enough because Quinn takes her time getting dressed I came into the locker room. She was sitting there leg crossed and a small smile plastered on her face. "I will help you with anything you know that. Just be sure that this is what you want now."

"I do."

"Okay, tell me your genius plan over lunch because I am so late now." She kissed me on the cheek before skipping out of the locker room.

I had three long lessons before lunch, which neither of them contained any of my good cheerleading friends. I was late for the English lesson, but teachers doesn't mess with us out of fear of Sue, still they find twisted ways of torturing us.

"Miss Lopes, nice of you to join us. You can sit next to miss Berry."

I spent the lesson drawing Rachel die and different ways, my favorite was eaten by puppies.

When the bell finally rang I heard puck behind me "Lopez what up chicka?" I like puck, he is really nice and he got most of his shit together, it is still hard sometimes not being mad at him. Quinn forgave him and that is great but still sometimes I'm mad at the fact he got her pregnant and didn't step up to try and help her.

"I am fine. Really tired."

"Hello. I don't want to interrupt but I want to urge you to join glee club, it's so much fine you two should totally come for a try." Rachel said.

"No thanks." Me and puck said in unison.

"We are getting bigger, even Brittany Pierce has joined." That got my attention.

"Brittany Pierce as in my best friend Brittany Pierce?" I asked as I turned around to face Rachel again, Puck did the same but he looked kind of annoyed.

"yes exactly." She said proudly.

"I'll think about it." I said and turned around to, leave Puck joined.

The next two lessons passed so fast and lunch was near. I went inside the cafeteria and quickly spotted Quinn sitting with four more cheerios. I run to her table instead of buying some food. She saw me come her way and smiled warmly at me, when I stood in front her table she gave me a questioning look. "We are going to join glee club." I told her.

...

**it's getting complicated. I really like writing Quinn and Santana's scenes alone, I think they are so cute. Tell e what you thought, I would really like to know.**

**Thank you ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. I hope you'll like where the story is heading. **

**Any thoughts,ideas or requests you have tell me please. Thank you :) **

...

I waited for a respond that didn't come. her facial expression stayed the same, Quinn signature questioning look still sat on her beautiful face, it looked like she was waiting for the punch line, waiting for my serious expression to change into a light smirk. Too bad for her. We stared at each other for long minutes, Quinn's hazel eyes always hazed me. I could stare at them forever. I loved everything about them, the way brown and green fought for domination, the fact I always knew if she lies and the softness and love I always easily spotted there. I heard someone clears his throat, and suddenly Quinn wasn't looking at me anymore, instead she was giving an annoyed look to a freshman cheerleader who thought she can do that.

She stood and grabbed my hand. She didn't let go until we reached our spot. At the back of the school, under the bleachers there's a little surface. No one ever comes there so me and Q kind of took sponsorship over it. Quinn sat on the grass as elegant as she could, due to the tight skirt we wore. I just flopped myself on the grass next to her and waited for the verdict to come.

"Why?"

"Brittany is joining." I said just above a whisper. She came closer and rested her head on my shoulder while playing with my finger who sat on my lap.

"That's the plan?"

"Pretty much."

She lifted her head and looked at me for a second before we cracked up laughing.

"We are going to get slushied every single day."

"Coach we'll kill us."

We kept laughing and throwing to the air every single thing that can go wrong.

"You could get Man Hands pregnant."

Instantly I stopped laughing and punched her arm really hard. "Don't even say that Bitch."

"Ok, ok I am sorry." She said while lifting both her hand for surrender. "Please forgive me, my strength isn't a match to yours. Please don't hurt me." She said in a mimic tone.

"Bad move there Fabray." I said and got up. "A really, really bad move out of you." I finished before launching myself at her and tickling her sides like there is no tomorrow.

"S." She called while trying to escape but I was practically straddling her so she couldn't get away. "Please. Stop." She said between giggles.

"Say that I'm so much stronger and I will stop."

She simply shook her head while trying to throw me off of her even harder. So I lifted her shirt and tickled her even harder, knowing she will give in any minute now. Quinn was weak.

"Ok." she yelled.

"Ok what Q?" I challenged back.

"You're stronger than me."

Right then I got up and sat next to her. Quinn was panting hard and was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

She didn't look at me. "Q?... Come on. I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Tricking me?" She nodded smiling hard. "I told you that you can't use the 'I am nice to you' card all the time. People will know."

"That you actually have a soul? that's not so bad though."

Before I could even come up with a bitchy remark the bell rang so fricking loudly, that I was practically deaf for a second. That is the problem with this place, they decided on placing this giant bell right here.

"We have math now right?" Quinn asked as she stood up and pulled me with her. We started walking towards the main building.

"I guess so. For me it's she only class I get to share with you."

I saw her trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "That's very sweet San."

"I didn't meant it as a compliment. Just pointing a fact there." She elbowed me hard.

"Aww.. That's hurt." She gave me an angry stare. "I meant that I am really glad that we both in the same class."

"Good, me too."

"You know, because I can copy from you on tests." I quickly added.

Her face turn red, and I started running away. "You better run, if I catch you it will hurt Lopez." She shouted and started picking up her speed.

I got in to class before she could reach to me and sat in the first row because Quinn is a nerd who according to her needs to sit close. A few seconds later Quinn entered the classroom with so much grace I could vomit. Quinn walks like she doesn't even touch the ground, it looks like she is being carried on a small cloud. She sat next to me and didn't say a word, but I saw the smile on her face, so i looked at her and did the best funny face I could come up with. In respond Quinn laughed. Quinn's laugh is the best laugh ever, it sounds like a mix between a dolphin and a small horse, it is adorable. I don't hear it often, usually she uses her fake laugh, I'll give her that he doesn't sound fake at all, but once you heard the 'horsphin' (TM) you can't go back.

"Berry as just entered the classroom. Want to tell her the good news?" Quinn asked.

I followed her line of sight till I saw Rachel coming towards us and sitting in the chair next to me with no shame. Quinn must have sense I was about to make Rachel cry so she placed her hand on my thigh to clam me down. It worked.

"Berry. Me and Quinn want to join glee club." I said and watched as her expression changed from shocked to terrified. "Don't worry I am not planning on making your life even more sad and miserable then they are now."

"Wonderful. Tomorrow after school there's a practice, don't worry it will end before your practice." She said and turned her head to the front of the class when the teacher walked in.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. I got a writing assignment and some math homework. So I found myself for the second time today taking a shower. Brittany still avoided me so I was pretty upset. When I got to my car I found Quinn standing there, hugging her face. It was pretty cold outside. I opened the doors, climbed to the driver seat and watched Quinn climbing to the seat next to me.

"My mother and father are having another couples therapy in the house. So I was wandering if I could maybe crash at yours tonight?"

"Sure Quinny. You don't even have to ask." We smiled at each other for a second before I turned the engine on, and looked at the road. While driving me and Quinn talked about random staff like our junior dance or Breadsticks, not talking on the elephant in the car.

Five minutes later I pulled the car into the drive way. We left the car and entered inside. "You want clothes?" I asked.

She nodded and started going upstairs feeling at home. I let out a small chuckle and climbed the stairs after her.

"Can I have.."

I interrupted her by throwing the white t-shirt with the picture of me riding a horse and a pair of red sweatpants. "Fair warning, I slept with the shirt last night."

I pulled a gray hoodie and a pair of really short shorts, then I went in the bathroom to change.

After getting dressed I re-entered the bedroom. The first think I noticed was Quinn in my clothes. I love seeing her wearing them, she looks so cute and that makes me want to feed her grapes and stroke her hair all day long. The second thing that caught my eye was Quinn holding my little women book and smirking her half smirk.

"So Santana, what's with the book?" She asked through the huge grin on her face. "I thought you said it is so stupid writing 500 pages about little women."

I knew the only way she'll let the subject slide is if I'll admit she was right.

_"youarerightI'mwrong" _I said in one breath.

"What was that?"

"Quinn." I practically begged.

"Ok let's go eat something I'm super hungry."

"Stay here. I'll cook something."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't question my kind action. I entered the empty kitchen and looked for the bacon in the freezer. I started frying it, gave each piece it deserved attention. I know it's hard on Quinn seeing her parents fight like this, when she feel like talking about this I will be there for her. In the meanwhile, I'll settle for making her bacon and letting her spend the nights whenever she'll wants to. I put the bacon on a plate and grabbed two bottles of water before heading back up to my room.

Quinn was sitting on the floor trying and failing to play my guitar, as I open the door her eyes winded and she throw the guitar away and yelled. "Bacon, bacon. Bring me my damn bacon." She grabbed the plate out of my hand sat on the floor and started eating like there is no tomorrow, how the hell is she so thin?

"Take it east big eyes, it's for both of us." I handed her one of the bottles and sat next to her, leaning against the bed.

We spent the rest of the night watching stupid romantic comedy movies. Quinn fell asleep around eight, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I pulled the covers to her neck, cuddled her and fell asleep shortly after.

...

**Santana won't understand her deep feelings for Quinn just yet. For now their friendship is the main story. I have a great idea how to finally make Santana realized Quinn was always there for her.**

**Any thoughts about this chapter I'd love to hear. Please tell me what you think. **

**thank you, Spencer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ****guys! Hope you would like this episode. Please tell what you think.**

**answer for Mel-Kung: yes Quinn does. Thank you so much for reading and responding :)**

...

That was the worst week of my life. Literally. I've never suffered more than I did through the week. After me and Q's sleep over I thought everything will be alright. I remember waking up the next morning all happy and cheerful, maybe it had to do something with the fact Quinn doesn't snore and doesn't have a morning breath, her breath smells like candy all the time, it is fucking amazing.

School past quickly that day and before we knew it me and Quinn stood just outside the choir making last minute preparation for our duet audition, we decided on singing 'mine' by Taylor Swift. Entering the classroom, and having eleven set of eyes watching your every move and secretly hoping you'll fail isn't what I call fun. Quinn looked really nervous but she nailed the song. Her voice is so really and powerful, I can't explain it.

During the week me and Brittany started talking again, but nothing more. Not even sweet lady kisses.

So today I decided I had enough and I cornered her when she finished taking a shower after the afternoon practice, it was a really cold Thursday and I decided against waiting by her car, and instead I chose her locker. I know Brittany always leaves her gym bag inside her locker.

As expected, A few minutes later there goes Brittany towards me. "Hey Santana." She said while smiling warmly at me, I remember that the only thought I had in my head then was the fact that Quinn's smile is way prettier.

"Hey Britt." I started. "Can you please tell me why aren't we together?"

She was planning on interrupting me but instead I pressed a warning finger to her lips and continued.

"I stop sleeping around since I found out I like the ladies, I really like you and I will treat you well I promise, so just tell what I have to do and I'll do it."

She turned around and eyed me up and down, maybe to see if I really meant it, meant doing anything I can to make it work between us.

"Stop being friends with Quinn." Her eyes showed instantly regret and one of her hands shot to cover her mouth.

"Why?"

She thought about how to respond to the simple question I asked, I didn't know which answer I was hoping, her saying it meant nothing and that it was a mistake or finally telling me the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth.

"I'm jealous. You two are really close and sometimes I find myself wondering what will happen if Quinn would to be interested in you in that way."

"I can't do this. Quinn is my best friend. And even if Quinn would swing in my direction I wouldn't want her. We are just friends, really good friends."

"Jesus Santana, don't lie to me. It is so obvious you have feelings for her which are stronger then you should have for your best friend, and that is completely fine, don't get me wrong. I just don't want to be in the middle of all of this. I want you, I really do." She took a step closer and raped her arms around my neck. "I want to date you and kiss you and love you. But I have this one request." She kissed my cheek lightly and started walking away with her gym bag on her shoulder.

"Tell me what you think." She said before leaving the school without a second glance at my direction.

I left the school a few minutes after her, still shocked and annoyed. I ran to my car a quickly as I could cause it was raining cat and dogs outside. I got in the car and sat there trying not to think about anything, not now when I'm so emotional.

I started the car and left the school parking lot. The song 'saving all my love to you' played on the radio and I started singing with my favorite singer one of my favorite song. After a few seconds I started sobbing like a fucking baby.

"Find a man of your own. But each time I try, I just. Break. Down. And. Cry."

Now I was crying uncontrollably. I pulled the car into the drive way and waited there for a few minutes till the fact I was crying was less noticeable.

I climbed out of the car and got in the house. There by the door was waiting Daniel. he ran to me and hugged my legs in a tight grip.

"Sanny why are you sad."

"Well I missed you. now I'm all better piggy. I'm going upstairs to change and then me and you can kick Ethan's ass playing the play station. Ok?"He simply nodded and loosen his grip on my legs.

I climbed the stairs, closed the door behind me, lied on my bed on my stomach and I let my thought take over me. I started thinking about what Brittany said, for starters I can never give up on my friendship with Quinn, it means so much to me. Secondly, if I have to choose between Quinn and Brittany, it will be Q for sure. when I say choose, I mean choose the person I would rather like to have in my life. And most of importantly of all of the above is that Brittany clamed I have feelings for Quinn. Brittany knows me really well so that kind of scares me. Me having feelings for Quinn scares me. When I think about Quinn, the first thing that comes to mind isn't some prohibited love. When I think about Quinn the first thing that comes to mind is how sweet and caring she is, how funny she is, how beautiful she is. In and out and how I am so lucky to have her in my life as a friend or as a...

Fuck! I'm screwed did I just think of me and Quinn in that way? well I did.

Oh my god, it sounds so fucking strange even saying it inside my head. But it is true, I guess. I want to take her to breadsticks, have a picnic in the park with her or just lying lazily on the couch making out, OMG I want to make out with Quinn Fabray.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a week knock on my door, and then a small man entered the room all smiling.

"Mom told me to tell you that the Fabray's are coming over for dinner in an hour." I was so shocked, how am I supposed to handle seeing Quinn after my latest discovery.

"Come on let's go down and play." Daniel said and pulled me downstairs.

There was sitting Ethan "Hey Santana." He said without lifting his eyes from the screen.

"Hey fatty."

We played for the next our when I heard the doorbell ringing, immediately I stiffened.

"Go open up please Santana." My mom asked from the kitchen.

Without arguing with her I walked to the door. My heart beating so fast. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was so dry.

I reached the door and opened it slowly. There standing first was Quinn smiling her half smirk at me.

She looked stunning. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her beautiful hazel eyes popped with the use of a little mascara, and her lips looked so kissable, something that I didn't see before.

"Are you planning on letting us in?"

...

**Drama, drama, drama.**

**I didn't decide yet how to show Quinn's side. Maybe I'll so Quinn point of view episode, tell me if you like the idea or not.**

**Any comments you have, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing. You all made me very happy. Sorry the last chapter was really short. I hope you like this one, please tell me you think :)**

...

Mr. Fabray's question made me snap my eyes from Quinn's beautiful eyes to the big man stood behind her looking annoyed. I move to the side so the all family could get it.

"Yes of course sir I am very sorry."

"Nonsense, don't be sorry dear. You and your best friend just shared a special moment." Judy said.

If only she knew that the thoughts I have in my hand now isn't really appropriate.

Mr. Fabray looked even more annoyed after Judy's statement. He grabbed her by the arm pretty tight to my opinion.

"Girls, why won't you go and join the Lopez family, while me and Judy have a small chat outside." Quinn's father asked.

I immediately looked over to Quinn and saw tears started building in her eyes.

"Of course sir." I nodded and they left the house.

Quinn looked at me with hopeful eyes, she looked at me like the answers to all her problems will appear inside my eyes. All I wanted to do was find a way for that to be true, for her to be happy again.

I took two steps and stood right in front of her, I gently ran my fingers beneath her eyes and cleaned the few tears that escaped her eyes.

Then I retract my hands from her face, but I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful eyes of her.

I heard foot step behind me and I immediately felt guilty for something me and Quinn always do. There stood my mami and I could see her questioning look as now changed into a knowing one.

Quinn is like another daughter to my parents. Since we were little kids whenever her stupid parents had a fight my mom and dad would be there for Quinn. When we grew older I was more than willing to do the part myself. The best part of it all is that I knew my parents don't like Quinn's parents.

"Quinn honey are you ok?" My mom said as she approached us. Quinn lightly shook her head no before falling into my mom's arms.

My mom stroke her head while saying soothing words. I decided to leave the two alone and went inside the kitchen.

Quinn supposed to be my best friend. Why couldn't I help her? I want her to know I am here for her. I want to take all the pain away from her, I want her to be the happiest person alive, because if someone deserve it, it is Quinn, no arguing there.

I was so caught up with my thought that I completely missed the fact that my dad was in the kitchen cooking, and now was holding a wooden spoon looking at me a bit worried. I flashed him a smile.

"Quinn's parents are acting out again. I am so sick of it."

I think after living together for so many years my mom and dad are practically the same person, because the knowing and understanding look he just gave me is similar to mom's one.

"I know, me too. She is such a great girl that shouldn't go through this alone. I am so happy she has you." My daddy said and tears started forming in my eyes. Quickly my dad put down the spoon and rushed to my side and hugged me.

I didn't let the tears begging to leave the permission to do so. No, I have to be strong for Quinn. As I pulled away Ethan entered the kitchen looking serious with Daniel in his arm.

"I just hate them." He muttered as he put Piggy on the counter and with no extra words joined my dad with the cooking. I sat in one of the chairs facing my family.

Ethan loves Quinn, she is like a second baby sister. He always looked out for her. When we were in pre-school and Ethan was in the first grade, he heard there was a kid picking on Quinn. So one day he just showed up when we played in the sand box, pressed the poor boy against a wall and told him that the next time he'll touch Quinn will be the last he'll touch anything else. I think everyone expected them to go out but the relationship between them is pure siblings love. Even now he tries and keeps Quinn safe. He is a great brother, for me and for Quinn.

I got up from the chair and hugged him from behind, resting my head on his broad shoulder. He leaned into my embrace.

"What is that for?" He asked as I pulled away and returned to my sit.

"You are my brother. I don't need a reason to hug you."

"You kind of do, since the last time you hugged me was on my birthday."

I exhaled angrily. "It's like I can't do nothing nice in this family without being judged. Why do I even try?"

I let my head rest on the table. The boys started laughing hysterically and I couldn't help them and joined.

"Mija, we love. You." My dad said between heavy laughing.

Just then my mom and Quinn entered the kitchen. The laughter didn't die out. That's what I love about my family.

"Ok boys, step aside and let me finish cooking." My mom ordered and started handing instructions for the boys like they were mints.

Quinn sat next to me on the other chair facing me. The first thing I saw was different make up on her face. He was more noticeable then her usual light makeup. One of the many thing I absolutely love about Quinn is that on one hand she is totally aware of how beautiful she is and on the other hand shestill feels like the fat girl she used to be. This is why she applies light makeup, she knows she doesn't need more to look gorgeous and she knows that this amount of makeup won't make her so noticeable.

"I am sorry for before."

"Don't be." She looked ashamed so I held her hand who was resting on the table. Her gaze shifted from her lap to our hands on the table and she smiled softly. "Here is the smile I was waiting for." Her smile grew a little bit more. "Don't make me start tickling you. It will be a shame if you will pee on this amazing dress." Now she let a small laugh, the 'horsphin', none the less. I'm sure I have a huge embarrassing grin on my face but I really don't mind, I made Quinn laugh.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Go change clothes Santana. I'm sure Judy and Paul will be here shortly, and you are still in that slutty cheerleading uniform." My mom interrupted me and Q's conversation. Me and Quinn looked at each other and laughed. My mom is pretty awesome.

I got up and with sadness within me left Quinn's hand, gave her one last look and left the kitchen to go to my bedroom.

I looked for my favorite lucky dress, it was a simple black strapless dress, But nothing bad happened in this dress, on the contrary, good thing happened while wearing this dress. For example, last year I wore the dress to our sophomore prom and thanks to it I finally got the courage telling Quinn that I'm gay.

I remember what happened that night pretty good. I took Sam to the dance and Quinn took Finn. We spent all night dancing together and avoiding the boys we came with. I didn't like Sam at all and Quinn was sure Finn was cheating on her. At around midnight we stepped outside to have some fresh air, and I don't even remember how or way but I found myself and Quinn at our spot, I sat cross-legged and Quinn was lying with her head on my lap. I ran my finger through her hair and admired how soft it was.

"I'm gay."

"That's fine."

She didn't get up and she didn't slap me across my face she just said those two stupid words who made me feel happy for the first time in a long time. Thank to her I got the courage to tell my family.

I changed into the dress and decided on wearing my red heels. Then I stood by my mirror and debated with myself about how to fix my hair. I decided on letting it down.

I left my room and started getting scared again, what am I going to do with my unwanted feeling towards Quinn? Well, they aren't unwanted. It's a change to feel all warm inside instead of how I usually feel inside. I felt excited, terrified and confused all at once.

When I entered the dining room everybody was already sitting in an awkward silence. Judy looked sad and Paul just seemed bored. I looked to where Quinn was sitting and found her looking back at me, I didn't quite figure out what was the meaning of the look though.

I sat next in the only available chair who was between Quinn and Daniel.

"Ok Santana, now that you joined us we are saying grace and then dining." Mr. Fabray said.

We held hands while Mr. Fabray listed all the things he is thanking for. I could only concentrate on the feeling of Quinn's hand in mine.

"So Ethan." Judy started. "I heard you're heading to Ohio state for college."

"Yes. I didn't want to be so far from home like Mike did."

Mike is my oldest brother, he is twenty three. He lives in New York and attending Columbia law school, my parents can't be prouder.

Rest of dinner past quite awkwardly. My mom and dad barely said two words. And then, then the worst happened.

Accidently, Quinn dropped a glass from her hand to the floor and it broke loudly.

"STUPID CHILD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID I RAISE YOU TO BE SO STUPID?!" Her dad started yelling like crazy. Then he lifted his arm, and it looked like he was about to slap her.

Before he could even try, my dad shoved him with enough force away. "Leave my house." I never heard him so angry before.

Without any words, he turned around and left with Judy following suit.

"Santana, take Quinn to your room. She is staying here tonight." My dad ordered.

I took Quinn's hand and guided her to my room. I locked the door behind us. Quinn was sitting on my bed, looking at her hands. I stood still and waited for her to talk.

"He.." She tried to talk but her voice broke. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"He does it sometimes, hit me. Not very often." She said.

I turn around so I was facing her and with my hand I lifted her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"I'm never going to let you get hurt ever again."

"That's a big promise Santana."

"And yet, I promise."

I got up and gave her some clothes. I washed her favorite t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to change too and take the makeup down. When I came back to the room Quinn was sleeping.

I looked at her for a few seconds and decided I will keep my promise no matter what, even if it means I will never get to act on my feelings for her. I closed the light, crawled into bed and for the first night in forever I didn't cuddle her, instead I stayed on my side waiting for sleep to take over me.

...

**Tell what you think. this was a very hard chapter to write. I hope I did justice with it. **

**Any comments, suggestion or thoughts you have please tell me. **

**Thank you very much, Spencer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. It feels great knowing you like my story, so thank you very much :)**

**...**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I skipped peeing and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. To the foot of the stairs stood a few boxes who contained things I knew belonged to Quinn: A few set of clothes, a couple of cheerios uniform, Quinn teddy bear and a note written in her mother hand write. I came closer and read: '_Quinnie, I'm so sorry. I wasn't a good mother to you. I'm going to fix it, in the meanwhile you will stay there. I know you will be ok, they have been there for you all of those time I wasn't. Love you till the moon and back, mom.'_

I entered the kitchen, and my mom and Quinn was sitting there, drinking coffee and laughing. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"I swear to god, She named him Heart Of Gold, it was so sad when he died." My mom said and her and Quinn laughed even harder.

I cleared my throat, in an attempt to let them know I was there.

"I was seven, and that was a great name for our dog."

Quinn got up and spilled some coffee to a mug and handing it to me.

"Morning."

"You sure feel at home here."

She looked hurt, really hurt.

"Santana, the last thing I want is to make you feel awkward in your own hou..."

"Quinn." I interrupted her. "If you are going to live here for a while you really should work on your sense of humor."

She smiled and hugged me in a bear hug, lifting me of the ground. "I can do that."

"Ok, girls." My mom called us. "Quinn, you can stay home today, rest and relax. When Santana will come back from school we'll turn Mike's old room into a room for you."

"Mrs. Lopez, you don't need to do this. I am just really glad you are letting me stay here."

"First, from now on there is no Mrs. in this house any more, call me Maria." She looked at me amused. "Or, you can do what Santana does and not call me at all. Second, being a member of this house means you need to take a part of cleaning and cooking, we'll discuss this next week."

I rolled my eyes at how embarrassing she is. "Mija, no rolling your eyes." She said and left the room.

"S, are you sure you are ok with this?"

"I'm sure Q. I am going to get ready for school, if you need me I'm with my mobile."

I was out the door in a record time of twenty minutes. It was just really hard being next to Quinn. I am really glad she is staying at my house.

First period I had glee club. I went to the choir room and sat in the back row. Tina sat next to me and smiled at me, I smiled back. I didn't feel really bitchy that day.

Mr. Sue walked in, and behind him Finn and Kurt. Mr. Sue sat in the front row, next to Rachel.

"Sue's sister died yesterday." Kurt said

"We are going to help her." Finn added. "Plan the funeral."

"Why?" Mercedes asked. "All she does is being mean to us all the time."

Some voices of agreement sounded across the room.

"Yes, she is a bad person. She once told me that my cat is fat." Brittany added.

I heard enough, I got up and headed to the door, I couldn't hear any of their shit any more.

"Santana, where are you going?" Mr. Sue asked.

I turned around. "You are all a bunch of hypocrites."

"Excuse me? You are a member in this club for a week and I don't think one person here wasn't bullied by you." Rachel said.

"Ok Berry, so what? I've been here for a week and all I heard was that you are different, that you are excepting. Sue didn't die. She is alive and kicking. Her sister was different, special and every other way you describe yourself." I stopped and looked at Finn and Kurt. "Man Boobs, Lady Hamel I'll help you."

"Thank you, Satan." Kurt said and came closer.

"What are you doing there?"

"Hugging you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I wasn't sure at first but I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. Everyone started clapping and whistling.

"Ok, now the choice is in your hands. Help or not." Finn said.

No one knew what to do, they just stood there and looked confused. Brittany smiled and came to stand next to me. One by one, everyone stud there.

"Ok, now each and anyone of you need to think about a way to help. It doesn't have to be music." Mr. Sue said when the bell rang.

I was the first to leave, I knew that this day was going to be hard, but it was only the end of first period and I was worried sick for Quinn.

"Hey Santana, wait up."

I turned around to a smiling Brittany.

"Hey Britts."

"I thought it was really cool what you said in there."

"Thanks."

"Why isn't Quinn at school?"

"I don't know Brittany." I snapped. She looked down and I felt bad so I got closer. "I am sorry." I said and took a step back.

"It's fine, it wasn't my business any way." She said, turned around and started walking away.

I thought for a second before I acted. "Britt."

She stopped walking. I came closer and stood in front of her. "She has some family issues."

"You didn't have to tell me."

"I know. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good." I smiled at her and.

"I would Santana, but are you sure you want to? Think about it." She said and walked away.

Fuck my life. There is no way I can pay any attention in class today, so I decided to leave instead.

I like Brittany, I really do. And I wanted to be with her for so long. She is really smart, I hate those people who give her crap just because she sees the world differently. She won't date me as long as she convinced I have feeling for Quinn.

When I got home Quinn wasn't In the first floor, so I went upstairs and looked at her room to be, wasn't there too. Maybe she is out or something. I needed her so bad, I am just so tired of all of this and I don't want to fight anymore

I went to my room and there she was on my bed reading my book and looking stunning as always. She heard me come in so she closed the book and sat up.

"Cutting school San? I'll have to tell mom."

"Shut up." I said as I feel into her arms and hugged her for dear life.

She stopped the teasing and hugged me back just as hard. We stayed like that for several minutes until I pulled away. I looked at her eyebrows, her eyes, her perfect little nose, her beautiful lips and then settled back to her big loving eyes of her.

"What's going on San?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I know I'm a mess right now, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you."

"I know Q. I'm just really tired."

"Well you have two options." She said, her smirk is showing again. "One, is to be a fun killer and go to sleep now."

I interrupted her. "I'm sensing you don't want me to pick the first one."

She just rolled her eyes and continued. "And the second, is to watch The Notebook, because you are a smart girl and there shouldn't be any gaps in your education Lopez.

I placed my hand on my chin and made humming noises until she cracked.

"S!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok I choose two."

"Good." She said and whet over to the T.V

I just laughed quietly to myself thinking how whipped I'm.

...

**TO be completely honest with you guys, I didn't see The Notebook myself, and my friends always tease me about this. **

**I've decided that next chapter will be from Quinn's point of view. **

**tell me what you think. Review your comments, thoughts, feelings and suggestion. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This episode was written from Quinn's point of view. I am sorry it took me so long to update, I had my English finals. **

**I hope you'll like it. Tell me what you think please.**

...

"I am really scared San. I have this feeling everyone will noticed something is up with me."

We sat at her kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating cereal, which of course she stopped eating and turned around to me the minute I started talking. I love and hate the feeling I get when she looks at me, like I'm the only one in the room, like I am the only thing that matters.

"Don't be Q. When I told Brittany she didn't take it very hard."

"What the fuck Santana?"

I yelled, and four head turned to our direction.

"Quinn I have to ask you not to curse in this house, I am sure Santana disappointed you, this isn't new to me, but there are little kids here." Santana's mom tried to joke.

"Of course Mrs.. Maria, I'm sorry."

I put my dishes in the sink and left the kitchen in a hurry, I went to my room, I mean Mike's room. Yesterday we were putting it together and it was so much fun.

I just can't believe she'll tell anyone and especially Brittany, I hate how she makes Santana feel and I hate just how much Santana is hung up on her, sometimes I think that maybe I should just tell her I don't like Brittany, but then I think of all the times she supported me, 100%, without second guessing me.

A knock on the door.

"Q.." I heard when the door slowly opened.

Santana entered the room. Every time I see her it's still amaze me. Her brown eyes, her perfect cheekbones and her smile that lights up the room every time.

She sat next to me on the bed, leaned on the wall and crossed her legs. we sat in quite for a few seconds, then she took my hand and placed it in her lap making slow circles around my knuckles.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Britt thought I am hiding something from her."

I sighed and turned my head to look at her. "So you sold me?" I got mad and pulled my hand from her. "Classy."

She looked at me. "I was wrong." I didn't believe her, since she started liking Brittany I always felt like someday I want be the top of her list. She sensed my disbelief and grabbed my hand again. "You are so much more important to me then her, you'll always be. Now go dress and we'll go to school."

I smiled at her, I just can't be mad at her. I didn't get up immediately. I was nervous, my life sucks. What am I going to do now, my mom hasn't spoken with me yet and I am living here, I mean what's going to happened when I will want to buy something? I don't have money.

Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist pulling me up and to my surprise it wasn't Santana, it was Ethan.

"Hey beautiful, Santana wants you to get ready." He let go of my waist. "And you know that what the queen wants, the queen gets."

I laughed. "Are you scared?"

I simply nodded, it felt like my mouth was so dry that I couldn't let a single word leave my lips.

"Well, when I'm scared I usually distract myself with something else." I raised my eyebrows at him. "And I have the perfect idea on how to distract you."

It didn't sound sexually in any way, he is like my older brother, but I did sense the teasing in his voice.

"W-what did you have in mind?" I stuttered nervously, that smirk on his face scared me a bit.

"You can go to the bathroom and change clothes while I will stay here and talk to you, that way you won't be alone with your thoughts."

I still wasn't sure, but I grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom. I heard the springs in my head and I imagined him lying on my bed with his head behind his head feeling like a boss.

It was quite at first but I tried to focus on taking my pajamas off.

"Let's talk about boys. Is there anybody you like?"

Great, the only subject I hate talking about.

"No."

"Come there got to be someone you like, I can hear the blush in your voice Quinn."

"There's no one." I insisted.

"Ok, I'll guess."

"Don't." I warned him.

"Noah Puckerman? Although I hope that you don't."

I didn't answer, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and focused on trying to apply some makeup.

"Quinn."

"No, I don't."

"Hudson kid?"

"No."

"The dancer?"

"No."

"Santana?"

I knew he joked. "No." I answer too quickly.

It was quite on the other side of the door, and I entered to a complete panic mood.

I was ready, I looked in the mirror for a second. There was nothing more for me to do here.

With heavy heart I opened the door and entered my room. Ethan was standing, and looking at me seriously.

"Do you like her?"

I just stood there, we were looking at each other and it felt like time stopped. Not in the good way that I feel whenever me and Santana lock eyes, like nothing else matters and it's only me and her in the world. no, this feeling is bad, it felt like there was no air in my lungs, like everything is going to fall apart and be even more messed up then my life already are.

"Quinn." His voice was softer and he moved closer, understanding the panic I am in. "Do you like her?" He asked me again placing his hands on my cheeks.

I looked down at the floor and whispered mostly to myself. "Yeah."

That was the first time I ever said it out loud. I looked up at him, ready to be slapped but instead he smiled at me. He opened his mouth, about to say something when the door open and there stood Santana, looking shocked and hurt.

I didn't understand what was going on with her so I quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"S, you ok?"

"Yes, I am going to school, if you want a ride I'm leaving now." Her voice sounded so cold.

She turned around and left the room, I took my bag and started heading down the stairs when Ethan called me.

"She thought we were about to kiss, she was jealous. Go get her." He said before disappearing into his room.

When I entered the car the biggest smile ever was on my face. Santana looked at me for a second and I realized how she must have interpreted my smile.

The drive was quite, but all I could think about was her maybe liking me back. In the meanwhile, I can play with her for a little bit, she doesn't have to know me and Ethan didn't kiss.

...

**Any comments, suggestions or thoughts you- please write to me! **

**Also, tell me if you think I should continue with Quinn's point of view or Santana's.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, Spencer ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This chapter is back to Santana's point of view. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.**

...

This was the worst day of my life. I don't know how I got here, I'm supposed to be a badass bitch for crying out loud. But lately it's like I am trying to do the right thing.

But of course, karma is a bitch. When I saw them smiling at each other I prayed to god the ground will open and swallow me alive.

I avoided Quinn for the rest of the day because every time I looked in her direction she was smiling so big.

Thank god it's Friday night. I need some liquor inside of because it was so exhausting pushing this feelings away.

It was last period, and the damn teacher decided that me sitting next to Rachel permanently will be provocative or something like that, so when I felt someone touching my shoulder I turned around ready to kill.

"Jesus Lopez relax." Puck said.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"If you to please engage in this subject after the class is over I would be very thankful." Rachel whispered.

"Oh zip it Berry."

"Lopez focus. Party tonight at my place."

"Good." I smiled and turned around.

After class I asked myself if I should ditch Quinn but decided against it, she doesn't know I am jealous and she is my best friend who probably had a rough day, I should be more understanding.

I walked to my locker and placed the books as organized as I could while letting my eyes roam around the many pictures hanging on the door of my locker. Me and Brittany in a cheerleading uniform, me and Brittany eating ice cream. At last, I looked at a picture of me and Quinn. We were 14 when the picture was taken, me and Quinn sitting on the roof of my dad old car looking at each other with scared eyes and smiley facesbecause my dad thought it would be funny to drive while we're sitting on the top of the car. The picture is blurry because my mom took it while running after the car and screaming like crazy for my him to stop. The reason I chose to hang this photo in the first place is because in the middle of the chaos me and Quinn didn't take our eyes from each other.

A loud thump shook me out of my days. I looked to my left and I saw Kurt laying on the floor and Quinn next to him looking shocked while David stood above them smirking, in that moment I saw red.

"Hey jackass."

"Santana, I didn't mean to shove Quinn only Ku.."

I reached him before he could even try to explain and shoved him against the locker so hard that he fell on his butt.

"Next time it will hurt much harder."

I turned around and saw Quinn still on the floor looking at me with slight and shock and admiration. I saw she wasn't hurt so I bent and started picking up her books and notebooks that fell out of her hands. Behind me I heard David leaving and I turned to look at Kurt.

Shockingly, I didn't hate him. He was the only out and proudgay in this school and I had a lot to learn from him.

"You ok?" I asked while taking his hand and pulling him to his legs.

"Yes thank you." He said to me and looked at Quinn who finished picking up her stuff. "I am so sorry I accidently fell on you." She smiled sweetly at him and he left.

Now it is just me and Quinn alone and it is going to ne awkward. Just this morning I acted weird and now I shoved someone twice my size only because Quinn accidently fell.

I turned to look at her and saw some blood just below her right ear. I cupped her face gently so I could look better. She had a small cut who was still bleeding. I guided her to the nearest bathroom and pointed at the counter for her to sit on. I applied some water to a paper towel and carefully cleaned all the blood.

I was so mad, not less than a week I promised Quinn I would never let anyone hurt her again. I know I was being unreasonable but all I wanted to do was to find David and kick his ass.

"Santana." I refused to look at her and continued to look at her cheek. "Look at me."

"W-what?" My voice broke.

She left the counter, walked to me and wrapped me in a hug, immediately I relaxed and all the anger I was feeling replaced with happiness.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armor." She whispered softly in my ear and then pulled away from the hug, but her face was still really close to mine. I never wanted to kiss her more then I wanted in that moment. I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"Of course." I smiled at her. "Come on let's go home there is a party at Puck's tonight and we need to something to wear that makes us look super hot." I smirked at the loud laugh she let escape her lips.

I laced our fingers together while we were walking towards the car. I'll deal with her and my brother dating later, right now I'm going to be here for her.

I was about to enter the driver seat when she pulled me back. "Can I please drive S? I miss it."

"Yes sure."

When we got home it was already five pm. and the party was starting at nine.

"Girls." My dad called us as we entered the house. We looked at each other and then headed to the kitchen. My mom and dad was sitting there.

"Sit." My mom said in a scary voice.

"Maria, you scared the girls now." My father said and they both laughed.

"We just wanted to know how was at school today." My mom explained.

Before my eyes could complete a full spin a banana hit me. "Hww mami what's wrong with you?" I yelled and everyone laughed.

"She just worried for your pretty eyes San, it will be a shame if they got stuck up there." Quinn said casually, but it kind of sounded like she liked my eyes 'mental high-five'.

"Suck up." I said and got up. "Quinn we are leaving early, and I mean at eight I want you by the door." I said and left the kitchen.

I spent the next few hours in my room getting ready for the party, after five different outfits I settled on a blue skinny jeans that makes my ass look amazing, a red tank top that shows just enough cleavage and a pair of black high hell boots. Before leaving my room to go and find Quinn I took my black leather jacket because I had a feeling it will get cold.

I went straight down stairs and saw Quinn standing by the doorwearing her famous smirk. I let my eyes wander south, she was wearing a long tight black shirt with lace on her back, red skirt and some flat shoes, she looked good.

"Your late."

"Don't start with me." I said opening the door and stepping out.

We walked over to Puckerman's house because you don't drink and drive.

We got to Puck's house and went into the backyard. We saw Puck in a swimsuit smiling at us.

"Hello chickas, it's really nice you came to help with the party." He said and hugged me.

Him and Quinn didn't hug, she always felt a little uncomfortable with Puck ever since they had the baby. That's the reason why I never let myself get too close to him.

The party was really fun, I danced with Quinn all night and there was no sign of Brittany anywhere. Quinn drank a lot, and I didn't let myself get too drunk because Quinn is bad with alcohol.

"Quinn be quite you'll wake up my parents." I told her when I tried to get her up the stairs and into her room, but she didn't let me.

"I want to sleep in your room, it smells like raspberry."

I laughed because I really liked this side of Quinn, which I didn't get to see much. "Ok, come on."

"Quinn, can you take of your close alone or do you need and help?"

She was lying on my bed drifting off to sleep, so I decided to undress her, it's not like I never seen her naked.

I started with her shirt, "Quinn, lift up your hands." She obeyed and I pulled off her shirt revealing her stomach, quickly I took a shirt from my closet, took her bra off and covered her with the big gray shirt. I took off her shoes and skirt leaving her with only her underwear, there was no way I could get her into a pair of pants now.

I changed clothes and crawled into bed ready to drift off to sleep when the bed shifted and Quinn was facing me looking in my eyes, her face got closer and closer to mine until I could feel her breath tickling my lips, I held my breath when I felt her lips softly pressing against mine, we didn't move them and just stay like that for a minute.

When she pulled away I searched her eyes for and signs of regret or anger but I didn't find any.

"I wanted to do that for so long." She whispered and cuddled to me, I've never been happier.

...

**Any suggestion or comments you have, please write to me.**

**Thank you for all the support and comments ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sorry for not updating this story for a long time. When I am close to the end it is really hard for me to write. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Review, favorite and Alert if you like this.**

**...**

I woke up to an empty bed, '_figures'_. I looked in the clock and cursed quietly to myself when I saw that it was 7 am.

I felt an undeniable need to pee but I forced myself to stay in bed and make a plan for the rest of the day.

Quinn kissed me, she put her lips on mine. The poster Christian girl kissed me, but then she left..

I decided I wouldn't bring up the kiss. She was drunk and she is going throw a lot right now, the last thing she needs is me as an enemy instead of a friend.

I rose out of bed, finally feeling the headache that usually comes after a night of drinking, even a little bit. I wouldn't tell that to anyone but I am no good with alcohol.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked terrible. My eyes were red and my makeup was smudged all over my face. I opened the faucet and brought my face under water to wash my face. Then I took two Advil and entered the shower for a quick and necessary wash.

When I left the shower I felt a lot better, the pills combined with a hot shower were doing its thing and the headache was practically gone.

It was a Saturday morning and I wasn't planning on going somewhere so I wore a black leggings, a white thank top, a neck crew sweatshirt and a pair of socks.

I was standing in front of my closed bedroom door, taking calming breaths, preparing myself for whatever it is waiting down there for me when a knock on the door scared the bejesus out of me.

"W-who is it?" I asked half still frighten to death and half fearing the possibility Quinn Fabray was standing on the other side of the door.

"Ethan." He said. Suddenly I remembered the fact Quinn and Ethan kissed yesterday, is she trying to make her way up all the Lopez's? I didn't felt scared anymore, the feeling has been replaced with anger instead.

I walked back and sat on my bed, grabbing a magazine from my night stand pretending to read it.

"Come in." I said in my HBIC voice.

The door opened and a half naked Ethan walked in the room, smirking. "I must say that the temperature in here reminds me of the one in hell when it froze over." He teased.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked, my eyes staying glued to the paper laying in my lap.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this kind of tone from you young lady?"

"Nothing."

"Come on S, talk to me."

From where did he get the nervous to talk to me like that after he kissed my best fucking friend, I was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Look Ethan, I am not in the mood, if you have something to say then say it now or leave." I snapped.

"Is this about yesterday?" He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on my shin.

I brought my legs closer to my body, making his hand fall from my shin. "No, of course not. You just kissed my best friend, shit happened." I answered sarcastically.

"I didn't."

"Don't lie."

"Do you really think I ever do that? Not only is she your best friend but your relationship was a little bit more than just friends. I would never do that to you, I promise." He sounded sincere but I didn't know if to believe him or not, his hands were on her face and they stood really close, "I just tried to calm her down before school that day, hands to god I didn't do a thing."

"Ok." I was finally convinced.

"I wanted to ask you to help me make breakfast, I was thinking pancakes or waffles, I am sure Quinn would like it."

"Is she awake?"

"I didn't see her, she is probably still in her room sleeping." She probably got up in the middle of the night and decided she wants to sleep in her room, no big deal, I tried to calm myself down.

"Ok, let's go make some breakfast." I smiled at him. "Just put on some clothes before."

"Anything for you hermana." He laughed.

I entered the kitchen feeling a little bit better, not a lot because after all I don't know what's going on in Quinn's head and because she wasn't in my bed this morning for me to question her about what's going on inside that pretty head of hers.

"Good morning mija, I didn't think I'd see you up before the sun would be in the middle of the sky, ready to go back down." My mom joked. She was sitting by the table, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Me and Ethan want to make breakfast for you because you are the best mom in the world." I teased back.

"Ethan and I."

"You're impossible." I rolled my eyes.

"Mija." She warned.

"Morning." I heard an angelic voice behind me, I turned around as fast as I could."

"QUINN." I yelled, "good morning." I smiled at her.

She was standing in the kitchen with the same grey shirt but she wore a pair of black sweats to. She looked really hangover.

"Where do you keep the Advil?" She whispered.

"Why Quinn, are you hangover?" My mother asked, a little louder than the scene called for.

"A little bit." She confessed with a shy smile.

"I have some in my room, I'll go get it for you." I said and left the kitchen when I felt Quinn's hand stopping me by grabbing my arm gently.

"Or I could come with you, I don't think I could wait even a second more." I nodded.

We walked up the stairs and into my room in silence, and for the first time since I remember myself and Quinn, it was an awkward one. She sat on my bed and I went to the bathroom to grab her the pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said when I handed her the pills.

I stood there looking at her placing the pill on her tongue and washing it down with a sip from the water.

"You didn't drink a lot last night." She said, I wasn't sure if she meant it as a question or as a statement, I wasn't sure if she knew what she meant.

"Yes." I shrugged.

"So you remember last night?"

"I do."

She didn't look very happy with the fact I remember.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to t-to k-kiss you. You are probably freaking out now and the last thing that I want is to make you feel uncomfortable after everything that you did for me and you are my best friend and I really don't want to mess that up and I am so so sorry, like really sor-"

"Q, you are rambling." I interrupted her.

"Yes, you're right. So to conclude, I am sorry." She said.

I felt a lot more confident after I saw her all blushing and embarrassed. I walked towards the bed and sat next to her, keeping a respectable amount of distant between us.

"I didn't quite get how you felt about us kissing during that great speech."

She was looking at her hands, "I-I f-felt. How did you feel?"

I saw how nervous she as and I couldn't wrap my head around how cute she is. "I don't remember feeling more happy then I felt when you kissed me." I answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But what about Brittany?" She asked, still looking down.

"She isn't you."

She finally looked up and I looked at the most beautiful set of hazel eyes I have ever seen, hoping she wouldn't break my heart.

"I-I d-did too."

My stomach tighten at those words and million butterflies flew around in my stomach. I was sure I look so silly with the huge grin on my face, but I didn't care. It was just me and Quinn, no one else was there.

"Can I do that again?" She asked out of the blue.

I giggled, "I won't stop you Fabray."

When I saw her starting to lean towards me I knew that I would do everything I could to never lose her. I closed my eyes and met her in the middle to the second from what I hope would ne many kisses.

**...**

**So, What did you think? Tell me don't be shy.**

**any suggestion, thoughts or comments you have?**

**what do you think about the story so far?**


End file.
